


Customer Support

by Gallavich4ever



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crack, Customer Service & Tech Support, Established Relationship, Humor, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Implied Sex Scene, M/M, Mickey being chaotic for over 600 words, Mickey is whipped, non Canon, r slur is used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4ever/pseuds/Gallavich4ever
Summary: Ian and Mickey are working customer support. Ian’s still wondering who let Mickey in here, and Mickey just wants to break his desk phone..and a few faces.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Customer Support

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! So I wanna make a quick note here. I really debated using the R slur here. Generally I have a big hatred of that word, however given the context, I felt like it would be in character for Mickey to use it, and that’s the only reason it’s there. I’m neurodivergent myself and I would never want anyone to feel like I agree with or use that word on a regular basis.
> 
> That being said, enjoy the funnies.
> 
> Also should I make this a series? Lmk.

There had never before been a single location in the entire universe that Mickey Milkovich despised more than life itself. Until now. As the grating sound of his desk phone rang throughout the busy, bustling room once more, Mickey’s eye twitched slightly, his fingers longing to wrap themselves around the receiver and strangle it to death. Oh, how he _loathed_ working for customer support.

“Welcome to customer support; my name is Mickey. How may I assist you today?” He read off the script on his desk in a tone that warned of terrible things to come if anyone dared to ask him yet another stupid question he hadn’t bothered to learn the answer to. 

“Deep breaths, Mick!” Ian called from the cubicle next to him. It was honestly a miracle that anyone, let alone a telephone customer support location would consider hiring Mickey, of all people, what with his criminal history and all. But Ian was not at all complaining. Of course, he was intelligent enough to know it probably wouldn’t last. Decent, well-paying jobs never did when it came to his boyfriend. But Ian at least intended to enjoy it while it lasted.

“Hi, my computer isn’t working. The screen is blank but I have it turned on-“

“Oh, do you?” Mickey snarled back, dangerously close to snapping. “You got both the PC _and_ the monitor on, huh?”

“The moni-oh! The monitor! Wow, geez, I’m sorry. I hadn’t even realized-“

“Oh yeah? This your first time working a desktop or are you just a fucking dumbass?!” Mickey’s voice was rising dangerously, and Ian sighed, leaning back in his seat to listen to the tirade about to escape his boyfriend’s mouth. Irritating as Mickey could be sometimes, he sure knew how to put people in their place at least.

“N-no sir, I just forgot-“

“Oh you FORGOT?!” Mickey’s shouting now, and somehow it’s music to Ian’s ears as he smirks good naturedly. “You _forgot?_ So instead of figuring your own shit out on your own, you decide to call ME and waste MY PRECIOUS DAMN TIME at this ABSOLUTE SHITHOLE, SO THAT YOU CAN ASK ME TO FIX A COMPUTER THAT DIDN’T NEED TO BE FUCKING FIXED IN THE FIRST GODDAMN PLACE! THAT RIGHT?!”

“I-I just-your manager-“

“OH NOW YOU DON’T WANNA TALK TO ME HUH?! YOUR DUMBASS WANTS TO WASTE MORE TIME TALKING TO MY MANAGER INSTEAD, HUH? ALRIGHT BITCH! YOU CAN HAVE HIM FOR THE NEXT HOWEVER LONG IT TAKES TO GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER, BUT JUST REMEMBER WHO HE’S FUCKING AT NIGHT WHEN HE GOES HOME! THAT’S RIGHT! IT’S ME, BITCH, BECAUSE IAN GALLAGHER DOESN’T HAVE TIME FOR ANYONE AS FUCKING RETARDED AS YOU!” Mickey presses the button to ring Ian before slamming the receiver back down into its proper place and standing up. “FUCK THIS PLACE!” He storms off, looking so huffy that Ian can’t help but laugh and lean on his desk for support. 

“M-Mickey wait!” He snorts out, barely managing to stand and chase after the shorter boy with how hard he’s laughing. The terrified customer is, of course, forgotten. Not that Ian could help much anyway. He’s not even the manager here, even if Mickey only responds to work orders from him and no one else.

“Fuck you want, Gallagher?” Mickey asks, though he slows down enough to let Ian catch up.

“You realize how naughty that was?” Ian replies, nothing but adoration and pride on his face.

Mickey arches one eyebrow up as he looks up at Ian. “The fuck does that mean? You wanna do shit here? Now? Cause I swear to god Ian if you’re fucking with me I’m gonna knock your teeth out of your fuckin’ skull.”

“Supply closet, clothes off, you sucking my cock, now,” Ian growls, smirking as Mickey immediately begins to drag him off to the nearest supply closet.

Customer service may not have been the best call for Mickey, but Ian can’t deny that the work benefits have far outweighed the risks so far.


End file.
